


In the Realm of the Nose

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bed & Breakfast setting, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, drabble challenge, implied vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/11/18: “bacon, breeze, salt”





	In the Realm of the Nose

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/11/18: “bacon, breeze, salt”

Derek woke to the smell of bacon frying, coffee brewing, to breezes bearing salt air through their window in a cozy b&b.

Their sheets smelled as if they’d dried outdoors in sea winds, with a trace of distant trees somewhere up the coast.

Derek was never happier for his sensitive nose than when there were only scents like these to savor, as there were that morning.

He rolled towards the best one, of _mate_ and _home_ , where Stiles slept soundly till Derek, sniffing to his heart’s content, woke him without meaning to.

They’d be a little late for breakfast.


End file.
